clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swimman97
I'm Swimman97! I own iglooparty.wordpress.com, I research the possibility of ninjas on Club Penguin. It is very possible. Though the ninja mask may be the superhero mask. Ninja Research Even though you and I would love to be a ninja, I'm not sure it's even possible. The closest you can probably get to being a ninja is, a black penguin ,a superhero mask, a black sweatshirt, and black boots, if they even exist. Though we can only find out when I'm 310 days old. Ninja Rumor To become a ninja the rumor is to go in the and wait for 30 minutes without moving (except for dancing and throwing snowballs, no walking,) after that two or three ninjas will come and ask you if you if you want to become a ninja, then say yes very quickly, or they will leave. Ninja's Big Slip Up If you go to this address: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSOun3_szIM you will find a penguin named "Ninja" in a small igloo, after a couple seconds, he goes to the Dojo and tells us the rumor to become a ninja. ]] His big slip up is one, his name is ninja, which raises suspicion. Two, he said he used CP Trainer, maybe, but does the picture at the right of here from Penguin Chat 3 make you think, that video could have been on Penguin Chat 3? Superhero Mask Is the Superhero Mask just part of another Halloween costume? Or is it hiding one of the biggest secrets of Club Penguin? Could it be a sign there are ninjas out there? First of all if you click the "N" in "Night Club" on the Club Penguin Homepage, (www.clubpenguin.com) the huge penguin to the right is shown with the Superhero Mask. Which is interesting because the letter "N" Isn't in the word "Superhero" or the word "Mask". But it's the first letter in ninja. You might as well call the Night Club, the "Ninja Club", if you know what I mean. If you don't I'm saying the Night Club was built by ninjas maybe ! You're probably thinking I'm crazy right? Then, why does almost everything in the Town have a shade of black? And why is there no real shade of white besides the spotlight? And why are there so many shadows? Answer: Ninja's need camouflage! And why is there a secret passage to the Boiler Room, or the Dojo or the Secret Agent Headquarters, and why is there nothing white in any of the secret places, besides the iceberg? And why are there old newspapers in the Boiler Room? Answer: It might be the Ninja Headquarters! Ninjas need the news too! Oh and in the Secret Mission "Case of the Missing Coins", Why did the the power go out in the Night Club? Is G right that it happened because of the magnet? Or am I right that the Ninjas had something secret to do? We might never know! You can think what you want, but I'll always be in a battle with myself of are they're ninjas, or not? Totally With You Dude!!! Please check out my userpage under "Ninja Shadows" I cover some spots where ninjas could be seen or traces of ninjas please tell me what you think and if I need more info tell me I just won't have you do it because preferably I don't like other people to edit my page. (X Files Music Plays) LOL P.S. Check Out My Polls Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 00:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ninja Pic Hi. I was looking at that ninja picture and if you take a picture of the Nightclub in Penguin Chat 3 and compare it with a picture of the Nightclub in Club Penguin, you can see from the shape of the speakers that the picture you have of the ninjas that it is in Club Penguin, not in Penguin Chat 3. I know how you could be a ninja in Penguin Chat 3, but even distingushing whether or not ninjas in Club Penguin exist is neutral. That, though, is another piece of the puzzle for finally getting the answer, "yes they do exist," or "no they don't exist." I, personally think that ninjas in Club Penguin do exist, but I cannot say that they do, or how you can be one (I can say that you can use hacking programs to look like a ninja) without hacking Club Penguin if you can be a ninja without hacking at all. I also find it very interesting, the 'study' of ninjas on Club Penguin; I have a penguin dedicated to nothing but finding evidence of ninjas on Club Penguin. It is kind of like a secret mission, except you don't know what the beginning is and what the end is. I would like to talk to you sometime, so maybe on Club Penguin in the American Fjord server at 4:30 at the Dojo on July 18th we could talk. If you cannot make it that time or date, please post on my user talk page (User talk:Sammysk) and we could hopefully schedule a time and meet in "penguin." I look forward to it! --Sammysk 03:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I Agree I believe in ninjas totally.I wonder if I will ever see one.I believe in ninjas because I like karate!I have seen so many shadows.I even showed them to other penguins.The said "Wow.Do you think they are real?".I always say yes.--Arre 320 23:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC)